


Warm Me Up

by tcheshire



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, also wooyoul is the best thing and i love, i tried my best at writing, idk what this mess is but its fluff, just fluff, pls b kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcheshire/pseuds/tcheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yein has to stay home to take care of a sick and sleepy Wooseok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first wooyoul and lbh they're just pure and fluffy. I hope u can enjoy and if it's all over the place i'm sorry

Yein sighed quietly looking out the window of the dormitory, watching the snow slowly pile up. He had been sent back to watch over the sick Wooseok, the boy currently napping. It’s not like Yein really minded getting out of practice, dancing still wasn’t his forte, or that he had to take care of Wooseok. He was more peeved with the weather, not liking how snow piled up and the clouds covered the sky. Also it was cold, _hella_ _cold_ as Hwanhee put it this morning. 

 

Yein was built to thin, little to none natural heat, small yet lanky. Sometimes the others would joke about him being ‘to precious for this world’, obviously having been reading the comments under his twitter posts left by fans. And again, it’s not like he minded being called small and precious, in fact he lived off of the love from the fans, needing to be reminded that he was wanted and loved. But there was always one person that he loved to hear say it more than the rest and he happened to be passed out with a runny nose. Needless to say, Yein was cold, tired, and in desperate need of affection. 

 

He poked his head into one of the shared rooms, hearing Wooseok before seeing him. Yein smiled slightly, going in to changed out the water and cold compress, trying not to wake him. Yet as he was bending over to move the compress off he could feel beady eyes staring at him. “Go back to sleep Wooseok,” he said, looking down at the pale boy. Wooseok let out a weak grunt, tugging at Yein’s sleeve. Yein blushed slightly, sighing as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You need to sleep,” he mumbled, reaching down to pet the boy. Wooseok let out a small but happy sigh, easily starting to relax. 

 

“Come cuddle,” he mumbled, Yein blushing more. “I’ll get sick if I do.” Yein reminded, Wooseok blinking sleepily, not caring and tugging him down anyway. Yein blushed, petting him again. He was relaxed and slowly falling back to sleep, head on Yein’s smaller chest. “You’re warm,” Wooseok mumbled, snuggling closer. Yein blushed, hand going through the red locks, “You’re pretty warm yourself,” he mumbled, smiling slightly. Wooseok hummed, sighing as he fell back to sleep. Yein smiled slightly, eyes shutting as he just sat and held the boy.


End file.
